Reya Toujou
Reya Toujou (塔城-憐矢, Tōjō Reya; Castle of the Compassionate Arrow) was a powerful Shinigami who is from parts unknown; she is hinted to be of German origin. She was also one of the few users of Kōkai (高解, Supreme Release). Appearance Reya has very long silver hair styled in five large "drills" in the back and two small ones that hang in front of her shoulders. She has gold colored eyes, wears two blue hairpins that somewhat resemble wolf ears and what appears to be a dog collar around her neck. Her bust size is rather small. She usually wears a female uniform with orange motifs on the sleeves, but when going into battle she wears her blue, white and gold colored knight uniform, symbol of her special status as noble. Personality and Traits Despite being a smiling woman, Reya rarely smiled during her battles; meaning that she took no pleasure in killing, seeing war as a way to end differences, not for needless bloodshed. However, before this, she did love war but when she went to space her view on war changed and she knew that there was more to life than war and saw the pointlessness of war between the Shinigami and Quincy, seeing Yamamoto as a "senile old bastard who should've been thrown in the home for the elderly" and Juhabach as "killing for no reason, no rhythm nor rhyme behind his actions; totally boring". She also had a lot of love and care for her apprentice Hanako Suzumega and may have thought of her as her own daughter. She also protected Hanako by making the higher-ups promise not to kill her, and she instructed Shunrei to tell Hanako the truth behind her final mission and death as she wanted her to know. Reya knew that Hanako would feel guilty for killing her so she told Shunrei to tell her to forgive herself and to let it go. Reya also had a great amount of loyalty to her country; so great, she let her government use her ruthlessly and knowingly have her killed by her apprentice Hanako. She is not blinded by her loyalty to her country to the extent that she didn't know how soldiers are used, as she mentions to Hanako when they re-encountered each other after five years. Reya was a very strong willed person and had a very strong charisma as she could take the burden of her country having her killed, turning her back on her unit and having her reputation destroyed in order to complete her final mission. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Benizakura (紅桜, Crimson Cherry Blossoms) is the name of Reya's Zanpakutō; when sealed, it takes upon the form of a traditional katana which is crimson in its luster; a shining red that gleams through the inescapable darkness and brings down justice on the black-hearted; ironic, considering its dark ability and gruesome applications. Shikai (始解, Initial Release): When released with the phrase "Seethe" (沸き上がる, Wakiagaru), this blade becomes superheated and shadows envelop it, causing the sword known as Benizakura to become cloaked in darkness, also giving the blade a reputation of being a "Demon Sword" (魔剣, Maken); this is partly due to Reya being ruthless in battle, additionally. Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Benizakura possesses the ability to manipulate shadows; allowing her to turn her body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this, Reya is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if she is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, she is then vulnerable to attack. Additionally, Reya can bend her own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, granting her a great deal of flexibility. She can merge with her shadow and the shadows of others, granting her the element of surprise. Bankai (卍解, Final Release): Bankai Special Abilities: Kōkai (高解, Supreme Release): Kōkai is the level above Bankai; it is not necessarily obtainable for everyone, as very few have been capable of achieving it. What should be noted that it is rare in that the Zanpakutō must possess the special ability required for the form, and the owner of the blade is required to have an absolute love for their Zanpakutō; and lastly, the user's lineage must be deeply rooted in that of royal blood. That being said, when activating Kōkai, the user becomes one with their Zanpakutō, gaining an enormous power boost due to the fact that user has become "whole"; eerily similar to the "Final" techniques of certain Zanpakutō. What should be noted that this release is not a third release; merely a "level" above Bankai; and as such, it is classified as a special technique similar to the "Final" techniques—Reya is the one who calls it Kōkai. It is said to be a special Reijutsu technique whose name was long-forgotten in the annuals of time; though information has recently told the world that the name of the technique is "Saigo no Reijutsukai" (最後の霊術解, The Final Spirit Technique Release). Kōkai Special Abilities: *'Mumumyōyakumu' (無無明亦無, The Absence of Ignorance) Relationships Trivia